


что-то во мне понимает голос твоих взглядов

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Есть старая народная сказка, рассказывает она ему, о принцессе, которая никогда не улыбается. А затем находит любовь.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	что-то во мне понимает голос твоих взглядов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something in me understands the voice of your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705165) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



Есть старая народная сказка, рассказывает она ему, о принцессе, которая никогда не улыбается.

(“Вот ты улыбаешься пугающе часто”, — отвлеченно говорит он ей; у него нет времени на сказки и принцесс, хотя для нее он всегда готов выкроить минутку. “А я и не принцесса”, отвечает она ему с улыбкой.)

Принцесса холодна и жестока, ведь таким воспитал ее окружающий мир, и она никогда не улыбается, пока не встречает мужчину. Хорошего мужчину, честного — не похожего на других, прекрасно знакомых ей, единственную верную душу в мире воров и лгунов (и он не улыбается, но вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки, будто мог бы). Хороший честный мужчина впервые вызывает улыбку на лице принцессы, и они влюбляются друг в друга. Живут долго и счастливо и, вероятно, много улыбаются.

Он не понимает смысла этой истории; в ней нет морали, которую можно было бы извлечь. 

(Мораль в том, что раньше Каз не улыбался.)

* * *

Перед отплытием она делает татуировку — ворона и пролитую чашу, на ребрах сбоку, над сердцем.

Чаша — это сулийский кулхад1, а ворон носит корону.

* * *

Каждый раз за последние два года, стоит ей сойти на берег, они делят комнату, а работают вместе раза в три дольше. С точки зрения времени — это слишком мало, слишком долго: она доверяет ему на протяжении трети своей жизни (в зависимости от того, как считать дату ее рождения), а он ей — только первые девять лет своей (гораздо более ценные для них обоих). Отношения между ними — часто не проговоренные и всегда недооцененные — крепкие и настоящие, серьезные и, как она давно поняла, не настолько свободные, как они оба утверждают.

(Она не хочет сказать, что они влюблены, что они “встречаются” или у них “все серьезно” или как там сейчас это называется. Он Каз, а она Инеж, и они партнеры или они важны друг для друга, смотря с кем они это обсуждают, но они не любовники и они не влюблены. Ей кажется, что в другой жизни или при другой профессии они бы поженились. Купили бы дом вместе, завели собаку или ребенка или и то и другое. Вместо этого они владельцы пятидесяти семи зданий (если сложить их собственность вместе), и ни один из них не могут назвать “домом”. Они возглавляют команду пиратов и шайку воров. У Инеж есть ее кинжалы, а у них обоих — собственные скелеты в шкафах, и иногда оба они находятся в одном и том же городе целую минуту, чтобы разделить ее напополам.)

Случается, они не разговаривают месяцами. Другие они проводят бок о бок, притворяясь совсем другими людьми. Иногда они убивают или пытаются это сделать, а бывает — покушаются на жизни друг друга. Они никогда и не говорили, что они нормальные.

(Но они счастливы. Они не говорят, что влюблены; возможно, в другой жизни, в которой им не платили бы за их способность лгать, но в этой они зашивают раны, уклоняются от пуль и срезают часики — и это значит практически то же самое. Даже больше, потому что их жизнь — это миллион разных способов убить другого, но они знают — и верят — что они в безопасности. Они не произносят “я люблю тебя”, потому что им этого не нужно, не этими словами, ведь они говорят это каждый раз, когда поворачиваются к другому спиной и не боятся, что в нее воткнут нож.)

* * *

Когда она впервые его целует, она будит его ото сна, и он плавно просыпается, следуя за скольжением губ по своему лбу. В Шрифтпорте они снимают гостиничный номер, своими размерами больше похожем на шкаф. Он даже не шевелится, когда она подходит ближе — и такая демонстрация доверия оставляет тяжелое чувство в ее груди, чересчур большое и чересчур маленькое, и в нее стреляли, но даже тогда было не так. До этого никто ей так не доверял.

(На ней вторая стража, а у него второй сон без сновидений. Она точно уверена, что прежде никому так не верила.)

* * *

Когда она впервые это замечает, оказывается, они не виделись уже пять месяцев; не так уж и много, но и в то же время слишком долго. Она чувствует его отсутствие как жжение в основании черепа — иногда остро, иногда тягуче, как неожиданно быстро бьющееся посреди ночи сердце. Она хорошо знакома и с тишиной, и с темнотой, она их приемная дочь, но впервые на ее памяти ей хочется, чтобы что-то их нарушило.

В Кеттердаме не бывает настоящей тишины или темноты — она находила тени между его камнями, выискивала тихие шепотки, но вокруг всегда были свет и звуки, живое присутствие города, который никогда на самом деле не засыпал. Иногда, когда все вокруг становилось слишком, она отступала в тишину крыш и тень печных труб и изучала небо в поисках невидимых звезд. В другие разы она усаживалась на край стола в кабинете под крышей, такого же скучного и тихого, как церковь, как что-то одновременно святое и полное призраков, и ее одиночество не нарушалось никем, кроме ворон на оконном карнизе и мужчины, которому кличка “Призрак” подходила куда больше, чем ей.

В море с запасом хватает тишины и тьмы, и она считает, что ей это подходит.

(В другие времена, наоборот.)

Вместо этого, она стоит на палубе под прекрасным звездным небом и рисует курс… 

_Домой_.

Это слово горит в ее голове, как клеймо, вьющиеся щупальца теплоты, которые прячутся в скрытых уголках дерганного присутствия Каза; у него острый голос, а манеры еще острее, но в каждом его вздохе и в промежутках между ними таятся свои подсказки. Он приходит в доки, чтобы поприветствовать ее корабль. Он просто приходит в доки.

(Она никогда не позволяет себе задуматься, что, возможно, ей не получить его таким.

Она только недавно разрешила себе думать, что он может принадлежать ей в принципе.)

* * *

Когда он целует ее в первый раз, это становится неожиданностью для них обоих.

Прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как он купил ей корабль, чтобы утопить ее измученное прошлое в Истиноморе; и кажется, она готова перестать убегать.

(Позже они увидят парочку, прогуливающуюся рука об руку вдоль Гельдканала, и она расскажет ему историю о принцессе.)

* * *

Он проигрывает драку.

(Не проигрывает, поправляет он, а осуществляет контролируемые маневры. Его голос не ломается, чего не скажешь о костях, и иногда ей кажется, что он забывает, что он всего лишь человек.

Она помнит об этом всегда.)

В этот раз это просто синяки и треснутые ребра, им обоим доставалось и хуже, но пока его тело летело вниз, она каждое мгновение проклинала разделявшие их два этажа. “Ты не можешь умереть”, — заклинает она пустое пространство, которое ей приказано не пересекать, отдавая команду каждой скрывающей ее тени, но ответа нет.

(Он может. И в этом проблема.)

Следующая фраза звучит сильнее, тихо и раздраженно:

— Я не позволю.

Он встает, пряча вызванную больной ногой гримасу, тяжело дышит — видимо, болит грудь. Его рука движется так же медленно, как и он сам, ощупывает вниз левый бок по ребрам, но его взгляд безошибочно находит ее. Он улыбается.

* * *

Есть старая народная сказка, рассказывает она ему, о принцессе, которая никогда не улыбается. А затем она находит любовь.

(Они не говорят “я люблю тебя” — часто они не говорят вообще ничего. Она не доверяет словам, а он не доверяет всему миру, и никто из них не особо доверяет чему или кому-либо другому. Он верит в себя, свой ум, тело, и в нее. Она верит в то, что комната кажется безопасной, даже когда в ней есть он.)

* * *

Письмо, которое ждет ее в Ос Керво, подписано маленькой нарисованной короной.

Она улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания**
> 
>   1. Кулхад, иногда называемый шикора, — это традиционная глиняная чашка без ручек из Индии и Пакистана, которая обычно неокрашена и неглазурована и предназначена для одноразового использования.↑  
>    
> 
> 



End file.
